Teen Titans: New Levant
by Terragon
Summary: One year after a world ending disaster, three teams of Titans try to protect the survivors. Titans Central, the original team relocated from Jump City and led by Cyborg, the Titans East, and Titans South, a team of Titans with troubled pasts. Struggling to survive the apocalypse is made worse for these teams as new threats from old enemies loom ever closer.


**Season 1, Episode 1:**

_**Titans East  
**_

She'd had Mas y Menos send along the formal request almost a week earlier. Cyborg had been quick to respond, his seal on the paper back to her that very same day. They'd been in communication for almost a month regarding the decision, and she counted herself very fortunate to have two speedsters on her team. She'd been able to make contact with Titans Central whenever she needed to, and the same for Titans South. Central and South hadn't been granted the same latitude she had, however, and word from them was sparse unless she sent the two along. She tried to send them to make contact with Cyborg and Terra at least once a month, but she couldn't always spare them. Not with the situation so rapidly devolving.

It had only been one year since the crisis, but it felt like an eternity. As she looked out of the window of the command center at the ruins that had once been Steel City, Bumblebee couldn't help but wonder where she would be today if over 95% of the Earth's population hadn't been wiped out in the disaster, and countless more in the days that had followed. The shantytown that had developed at the base of the tower stood almost entirely empty, occasional lights still flickering. Even in the twilight gloom she could see the occasional flash of Mas y menos helping to bring a civilian West. A light snow was falling, as the sound of blasts could be heard in the distance. She was looking forward to finally being able to sleep a night through, but at what a cost.

The same catastrophe that had left Earth so badly damaged had freed the army of clones Aqualad had once imprisoned. Trident, the horde called themselves, and they had come to ravage the entire East coast. One by one the small ring of settlements she had tried to help foster had fallen before him, until only their city was left. Her people had tried to mount a defense against him, but had stood no chance. Aqualad and Speedy had led the assaults time and again, but simply came up short. In better times she'd have asked the other teams for help, but Cyborg had more than his hands full trying to keep the peace in the refugee city, or the closest thing they'd seen to a city since the disaster, he'd built at the center of the country which had been dubbed New Levant by its inhabitants. Especially facing the influx of Easterners fleeing from Trident, he couldn't spare any team members. Titans South had its hands full now that Red X was reporting Slade had returned, and on a certain level she still couldn't bring herself to trust them. Not yet, at least.

She heard their footsteps and knew the time had come, turning around to face them. Aqualad looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and his hair a tangled mess. Speedy's mask didn't betray his emotions, but his quiver was nearly empty and his clothing was torn. "The last of our defense forces is routed," Aqualad said, his voice dry and cracked. "We have to leave now." Speedy's mouth twitched at the words.

"Any word from Mas y Menos?" she asked, looking between the two. The blur that rushed in answered before they could, as the two boys stood before her, Mas saluting with his right hand, Menos saluting with his left, their middle hands touching.

"All civilians are in New Levant," Mas said.  
"Who's first?" Menos asked. Bumblebee looked to her friends, her colleagues and her teammates who had done so much these past months.

"Take them both with you. Come back for me." She could see Speedy starting to protest, but thankfully Mas y Menos grabbed Speedy and Aqualad by a hand and were gone before their could be an argument. They were troopers, that much was for sure.

Without realizing she'd begun to walk, she found herself outside, at the base of the tower. The snow was thickening, and a green shape soon emerged from the water before her, hands empty, to her surprise. "Trident," she said, as the emissary of the horde stepped out of the harbor and walked towards her.

"I would have you surrender to me so my dominion of this coast might be uncontested," he said, calmly and with an arrogant smirk. Her stomach turned to think of the unlucky few who would be stuck answering to this creature. The dossiers all said the same thing. Arrogant beyond belief, finding perfection in himself alone. To hear him ask for her surrender she knew he merely enjoyed toying with her in the moment of the Titan's defeat.

"Sorry, fishface, but I don't negotiate with criminals." His smirk deepened, and the water behind him began to bubble, as hundreds of other heads emerged from the bay.

"This was not a negotiation," the countless voices said in unison, as she realized that the other clones were brandishing their iconic weapon at her. Nearly on instinct she shrunk herself and attacked first. "Never give them the chance to strike first," she thought to herself as a blow to the chin knocked the first Trident off of his feet and into the bay. Blasts beyond number ripped through the air, smashing into the tower behind her, nearly burning her with their heat. She dodged and dodged and dodged again, landing punches where she dared, but not getting close enough to strike often enough to matter. The clones began to take land as more and more followed them out, a seemingly endless flow. The tower was taking the brunt of their blasts, with an occasional friendly fire striking a clone down for her. It was, of course, too little and too late. A lucky blast caught her on the wing, and she fell, regaining her size. The blasts stopped, and the scores of clones began to fill the air with laughter. A pronged spear was at her throat as the pain in her wing began to spread throughout her body.

"Any last words?" the horde bellowed in unison as the spear began to glow with energy before her.

"Someday, you'll answer for this," she said as the blur raced forwards to take her. She heard the blast but it was far in the distance within a second, as Mas y Menos raced across the country with her. Even if she hadn't blacked out, they would have been moving too fast for her to see anything anyways.

She awoke to sunlight and soft linens. Her wings twitched on instinct, sending a searing pain through her body. "Rest," a calm voice she remembered from what seemed like an eternity ago said to her. Her vision was blurred, coming in and out of focus, but the purple and black blob could be nothing else.

"Raven?" her eyes focused and she saw the sorceress looking down at her, the same calm expression as ever on her face.

"Welcome to New Levant," she said. "Cyborg will want to talk with you." As her vision came back she saw she was in a large room, an old gymnasium she saw as she looked to the scuffed wood floor covered in lines. Rows of beds like hers filled the room with the sick and injured in various states of recovery, or lack thereof in some cases were attended to by a handful of doctors, or perhaps nurses, or perhaps merely medics Raven had commissioned. Many more seemed left to their own devices. All eyes seemed to be on her as Raven stood and began to move away. The pale sorceress stopped by a bed nearby and ran a hand over a man's stomach, a faint grey glow coming out of her and going into him.

She tried to sit up. "How long..." she began to say before her blood rushed to her head and she had to lay down to keep from being sick.

"Just since last night," Raven said glancing back at her and waving over a man in bloodstained scrubs who helped her move to an upright position. None of the beds had pillows, she noticed. "You didn't lose much time at all, all things considered."

"How bad is it?" she asked, fearing for the worst.

"It'll grow back," Raven said, moving once more toward the door. The bloodstained man left her side again, and she was left with her own thoughts while she awaited the commander of Titans Central to come visit her. Her wing remnant twitched, and the pain and darkness claimed her once more.


End file.
